


Nightly Sessions

by 111000111



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Barely any verbal communication, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Nightly training sessions, also spoiler for Jeralt's fate (as if we didn't know it was coming), but they understand each other so well, kinda spoilery for how Byleth falls into a 5 year sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 21:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/111000111/pseuds/111000111
Summary: Felix values their nightly sessions - and the company - more than Byleth knows.





	Nightly Sessions

The harsh clash of metal rang in Byleth's ears, but she ignored the unpleasant, not unfamiliar sensation as she flipped backwards. Landing nimbly on her feet, she caught her breath, eyes wholly focused on her student.

Felix gripped the sword, his stance almost unconcerned, but Byleth knew better than to underestimate him. A quick, cursory glance over him told her that his entire body was tense, waiting for her next move.

Byleth's expression remained calm and placid; she'd never once given away her thoughts in battle. Felix hated that about her - he hated that, no matter how hard he tried, he could never truly decipher the stormy green swirling in her eyes.

Byleth patiently stretched out her arm, and Felix immediately took the chance to rush in.

A quick slash of his steel sword, and Felix's eyes widened when he saw pale green strands of hair flutter to the ground, even as Byleth shifted backwards.

They made brief eye contact, and in that very moment, he caught a trace of something flitter by in his professor's eyes. He felt something similar tighten in his chest. What these sensations were, though, Felix wasn't sure.

He focused back on the situation at hand.

That'd been the very first time Felix had ever been able to even touch the professor - and he wasn't about to let it be the last.

With a tense breath, he sidestepped a quick thrust of her training sword and swept his leg under her feet, only to blink in surprise when she jumped, completely expecting it.

His surprise was further amplified when she flicked her training sword toward him - he feared for his life for a moment - so precisely, it struck his steel sword and both clattered aside uselessly. 

Felix panicked inwardly; he was not the best at brawling.

But he didn't even have time to put his hands up in defence, for Byleth had already sprinted over and flipped him over onto his back.

Quick, short pants echoed in the empty training room, both of them fatigued after their sparring. It took Byleth a few seconds to relax her stance and shift away, and Felix a few more seconds to recover from his being flipped onto his back roughly.

With a silent nod, Felix could only watch as his professor proceeded to stride out of the training room, the harsh sting of failure nipping at him.

•

And with the roaring of the dragon, and the roaring of hot blood in his ears, Felix could only watch as his professor fell down the canyon, her ear-piercing scream ringing throughout the battlefield.

Even as years passed, every single night he would hear his professor scream; watch his professor fall; see the raw and sheer panic in her eyes - one of the only times he'd ever seen emotion that open from her.

And every night, he would feel his heart twist in his chest, knowing that if he had only been closer, nearer her in battle - then perhaps he could have grabbed her, could have saved her, _could have_ -

He returned to the monastery five years later with a begrudging heart, unsure why he was there. The promise of a reunion, but it wouldn't be a reunion without their professor there.

_His_ professor.

Riding his horse across the war-torn lands to the monastery, he couldn't help but reflect back on their nightly sparring sessions. He remembered they would silently pick up weapons and spar, with Byleth always seeming to get the upper hand. The routine had started unconsciously, without any real recognition - Felix had simply been training one night and she had walked in, and without a word, picked up a sword, holding it at the ready.

They never spoke of their clandestine nightly meetings either; it had simply become an unspoken agreement between the two of them.

Even when Jeralt had passed, Byleth had shown up to the training room, eyes red and wet, sword hand shaking, but training sword at the ready. Felix had nearly voiced his concern, until she'd turned her watery gaze on him. He had felt a certain tug at his heart, and he quietly moved into position, sword at the ready.

He rode past a town near Garreg Mach, his longing to see the stoic face of his professor growing ever stronger, until - 

He froze, tugging on the reins as his steed stilled beneath him. Leaping off, he ran into the destroyed town, hand on the hilt of his sword.

Dashing in, he frantically made his way past the fallen houses and pillars, until he rounded the corner and saw the gleaming, mint hair. He saw the calm green eyes he'd come to think of every night face him; watched them widen in recognition.

"You're alive," Felix breathed.

At that moment, the smallest of smiles adorned his professor's face - but to him, it was the brightest of all.

**Author's Note:**

> Mortal Savant Felix is best unit, best boy


End file.
